


Own Little Worlds

by dofensphinx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Asylum, F/M, Post Series, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dofensphinx/pseuds/dofensphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in her own mind, Chazz is the only thing that breaks Alexis out of her little world anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Own Little Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> This was really to cheer up a friend that wasn't feeling great and it ended up being really depressing. It's slightly based on some RP stuff that happened, but the story it's self does stand alone so don't worry.

She looked so tiny, her face gaunt, her hair barely hiding how her skin seemed to stick to her skull now. It’s the medication he knows, and sometimes she just won’t eat, staying curled up in her room. 

“Hi Chazz!” she sounds cheerful, but the illusion that they could still be at Duel Academy is ruined by how unaware her eyes look, that glassy stare. The medication or the fact she’s in her own little world now he can’t say.

He forces himself to smile, just a little bit, holding the flowers out for her. Roses, she loved them. “Hi Alexis”, it still amazes him that she knows who he is, when Zane and Jaden never seem to stick in her mind for long.

Alexis takes the flowers, holding them against her chest like something precious, “You didn’t have to”

“It’s your birthday”

She seems surprised, he should have guessed she wouldn’t know. They would have told her in the morning but everything just seems to slip through her mind now, nothing staying for long. 

“Oh…”, the happiness falls, she’s been brought back to reality for at least a few moments, “…how old I am?”

“Twenty one, they wouldn’t let me bring anything for you to drink, sorry”

Alexis laughs at that, there’s still the hallowness in her eyes. She doesn’t really understand, “I miss seeing you on TV”

He flinches, he knew she would ask about that. Duelling sticks with her too, such a large part of her life for so long. “I’m…taking a break”, how is he supposed to tell her he’s running his own company now, one with a mental health division. He just wants her to be Alexis again.

She nods, stroking the flowers with her finger tips, like she’s afraid they’ll fall apart in her hands.

He always thought she would be visiting him here, listening to his half hearted ramblings. She was the strong one, not him. The Queen…why had she fallen so far.

“The flowers are pretty”, the happiness is back, she’s gone form reality, back to where ever what haunts her will never find her.

“Yes they are…”

They stay there for awhile, both lost in their own little words.


End file.
